In recent years, data utilized in an information system is diversified, and in accordance therewith, data of various access units, for example, block data, file data, object data and the like keep increasing. Further, by such an increase in various access units, devices exclusive for respective accesses are needed, which poses a problem. As a technology for resolving the problem, Software-defined Storage realizing a storage by software has been developed.
Further, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of converting block data to file data and managing data by the file unit.